Super Twins and Their Super Day
by Gotfan8899
Summary: When the boys attain super powers, new thoughts consume each boys mind.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _Story takes place in the world of the Super Twins episode, when the boys attain superpowers._

Cody had always thought of himself as straight, attracted to girls and their bodies. As of late however he had been seeing Zack get luckier with the ladies and his self-confidence had been shaken. Not to mention he knew that Zack got his first blowjob after impressing a girl with his super speed, whereas he chose to take the high road and not show off his telekinetic/mindreading powers. There was an additional nagging thought in Cody's head, he couldn't stop thinking about pantsing Zack in the hotel lobby, he had seen his bother in his underwear numerous times before, but this time was different, this time he had power over his brother. An idea began to formulate in his head. Could he use his powers to find the sexual release he's been craving? And with his brother? His twin brother? No. No of course not that was a ridiculous thought, it was wrong, and immoral. However, much he tried to suppress this thought it just wouldn't go away.

(Just then Zack walked into their room.)

"Hey man what's going on?", said Zack

"Nothing. Just thinking some things over.", Cody said trying to hide his half hardon

"What's in the bag?", Cody questioned Zack as he took notice of a bag in his hand

"Oh. I got us these awesome superhero costumes. Here take a look.", Zack said as he unzipped the bag and threw the silver and blue costume at his brother.

The costume had a fake ab suit built into it which was colored silver. The rest of the torso and arms were a dark blue color, with matching blue color pants. The rest of the suit was accessorized by a black eye mask, gloves, boots, and belt. Before Cody could take it all in he had to notice the logo in the center of his chest Brain Man or BM in big silver letters.

"Zack what the hell is this!", Cody exclaimed as he held his suit up highlighting the juvenile joke.

"What? It's your superhero name. Brain Man.", Zack said as he choked back the laughter letting out a few chuckles.

"BM? Are you fucking kidding me?!", Cody screamed

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't realize when I had the guy make it up.", Zack again said blocking the laughter.

"Ugh. Whatever let me see what yours looks like.", said Cody

Zack took his costume out of the bag and began to spin at an unbelievable pace, as he used his super speed to change into his costume. Once he slowed down Cody was able to get a good look at the outfit. The costume was nearly identical to his own, the ab implant was gold, and the rest of his torso and arms were red. The pants looked like black briefs that continued down the legs with the same red color as the torso. The costume was accented with black boots and gloves each with gold cuffs, and a black eye mask. It also had Zack's logo for his superhero name, a red Q which stood for Quickguy. As soon as Cody got a look at him in the costume his dirty thoughts about Zack started rushing back to his head. How he would rip of that tight mesh costume and bend Zack over to take dominance over him after 15 years of being dominated by Zack in all other things. Take his dick and bury himself in his brother's ass whether he liked it or not.

"Not again. Why the fuck is this happening to me?", Cody thought to himself

"Ah this feels incredible! Alright bro get into yours I want to see how it looks.", Zack said to his brother

Cody began by taking off his sweater vest and then began to undo the buttons on his button-down shirt. As he was doing this Zack's eyes began to wander in his brothers direction. For some reason unknown to himself he couldn't take his eyes away from his brothers defining chest. He, like Cody, had seen his brother undress numerous times before but for some reason ever since his sexual awakening he had thoughts about boys even though he knows he should be thinking about girls, but no matter how much he tried to ignore these thoughts all he could do was think about boys. Cody then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his khakis and dropped them to the floor leaving a beautiful view of Cody standing in nothing but socks and blue Hanes briefs, which were holding back a sizeable package. One which Zack had never fully admired before. Zack knew he had to look away before Cody noticed, and when Zack looked back his brother was dressed in his super suit.

"Wow! You look really cool!", Zack said choking back the laughter looking at the BM logo

"I know you think it's funny, but I really do think we look cool.", Cody said

"Yeah. We do. So, who do we mess with first?", asked Zack

"What are you talking about?", questioned Cody

"I know you said we have to play by the rules or whatever, but we have these awesome powers and we have been pushed around by so many people, why not use the powers to get a little revenge.", Zack said trying to reason with Cody

"No. Absolutely not. Zack with these powers we now have to be better than everyone else and we can't give in to every little urge that pops into our brains.", Cody said realizing how that applied to two different levels of his current psyche

"Okay okay, fine I won't use my powers for anything other than good.", Zack promised

"Swear it.", Cody demanded

"I swear on mom that I won't.", Zack swore

"Alright. Well I'm going to get out of this and get to bed.", Cody said as he began to undress and get into his PJ's

"Okay, goodnight Cody.", Zack said as he spun around and once he stopped he was in his PJ's

"Goodnight Zack.", Cody said as he turned off the lights and fell asleep

"I know I promised I wouldn't misuse my powers Cody, but there is one person that I absolutely have to get revenge on. After he humiliated me I need to get some revenge. And I'm starting to think I know exactly how I'm going to do it.", Zack thought to himself as he hoped Cody was asleep so that he couldn't read his mind. He used his super speed to get changed into a pair of camo cargo shorts and an orange graphic t-shirt. Once dressed he sped out his room, hotel, and down the streets of Boston on his way to his spot for revenge.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _Story takes place in the world of the Super Twins episode, when the boys attain superpowers._

As Zack sped through the streets of Boston he finally arrived at his destination. He stood outside the gated mansion that sprawled over acres of land. He looked at the mansion and he thought about why he was here. A little over a year ago it was Theo Cavenaugh who tried to buy Zack's friendship and turn Zack into somebody he wasn't. Once he stood up to Theo it was Theo who absolutely humiliated him by making him strip down to his underwear and walk half naked all the way back to downtown Boston. Now was his time to get revenge.

Zack used his super speed to run up the side of the wall surrounding the property and into the mansion, within seconds he was at the door to his former friends' room. He opened the door and saw Theo sleeping in his king size bed. Zack walked over and pulled the sheets back and saw Theo lying there in his silk pajamas while Zack admired the cute boy he knew there was so much more fun to be had. Zack raised his hand and slapped Theo across the face.

"What… what the hell? Zack? Is that you?", Theo said trying to get his bearings

"Good to know that you remember me.", said Zack

"I don't know what the fuck you are doing in my house at midnight, or how you even got in here but I'm calling the cops.", Theo said as he reached over for his phone

Just as Theo made the motion, Zack went into action and used his super speed to bind Theos legs and arms with some duct tape he brought with him. He then gagged his former friend with a sock and wrapped the duct tape around his mouth leaving Theo helpless on the floor of his room.

"Now. We both know exactly how this relationship ended and I'm here for some revenge for the way you absolutely humiliated me.", Zack said in a menacing tone

"mmmm… mmm… mhhm…mmm", Theo tried to say something through his gag

Zack started to look around Theo's room for some scissors. He eventually found some in the top drawer of a desk.

"Alright you spoiled little asshole, time for you to get what's coming to you.", Zack said as he walked over to Theo.

As Zack walked over Theo was still struggling to say something and get away from his captor. Zack stood over his former friend and knelt down putting his knee on Theo's thigh to hold him on place as Zack began cutting. He slid the scissors up Theo's right arm until the sleeve was cut up to the neck line, and then he did the same to the left arm. Theo's arms were slender and pale, the true signs of a rich boy who never had to do a hard days work in his life. Zack dropped the scissors and began to unbutton the top of his silk PJ's. He started with the top button and worked his way down ever so slowly until it was completely unbuttoned and all Zack had to do was pull the top away to expose Theo's torso, Zack immediately gave into his gay thoughts and played with Theo's nipples. Pinching and pulling on each one making Theo's moans of fear and disgust turn into moans of pure ecstasy. Zack leaned over and took Theo's right nipple into his warm mouth and began to suck, after a few seconds he released the right nipple and switched to the left, Zack and Theo moaning the entire time. Once Zack was done he picked the scissors up again and slipped them in between the right pant leg on Theo's PJ's and Zack began to cut until the right leg was free, he repeated with the left leg and once both were free Zack pulled the remaining pants away from his captive leaving Theo in nothing but a pair of black Calvin Kline briefs. Zack took in the image, he didn't notice much of a bulge or much of an ass but it didn't matter to Zack.

"Oh yes. I've been waiting a year for this moment.", Zack said as he stood over Theo

Bending back down Zack reached out his right arm and cupped Theo's minuscule bulge and began to massage him through the briefs. Theo again began to moan through his gag.

"Yeah I know you like that.", Zack said as Theo nodded in agreement

"These bonds aren't really necessary anymore. Are they Theo?", Zack asked as Theo nodded

Zack didn't know if Theo was gay or not but he knew that he had him in the palm of his hand, and he knew Theo wanted to see this through. Zack stopped groping Theo and undid the duct tape around his ankles, he rolled Theo over onto his stomach to undo the restraints on his wrists, but before he did that Zack gave Theo's butt a couple of smacks and squeezes. Once he took the wrist restraints off Zack undid the mouth gag and Theo could finally speak.

"So, you're gay?", asked Zack

"I don't know, I don't think so, but shut up and keep doing what you were doing.", Theo eagerly said

Zack smiled and pulled Theo up to his feet and smashed his lips against Theo's. Both boys tongues battling for dominance in the heated embrace. Zack broke away from the kiss and reached out to grab hold of Theo's package again. Theo couldn't help but moan as he was starting to get hard from the friction. Zack released again and pulled off his own T-shirt revealing a slightly chubby torso. Then in one swift motion he reached onto the sides of Theo's underwear and yanked them down. Theo stepped out of the underwear around his ankles and Zack took a long look at his former friend.

"I always had a feeling that the money was compensating for something.", Zack retorted

Zack took a jab at Theo's manhood looking at his little friend. Zack guessed that Theo's circumcised dick was about 3 inches flaccid and would probably get to a little over 4.5 inches once hard.

"Oh come on man. That's not fucking cool.", Theo said feeling deflated

"You're right. I'm sorry.", Zack said as he moved in to kiss Theo again

Zack grabbed Theo's dick and began to stroke him. Theo let out these tiny moans which gave Zack the knowledge that he was doing things right. It didn't take long for Theo's solider to be at full attention. And Zack's guess was about right at 4.5 inches capped with a nice helmet head. Zack pushed Theo back onto the edge of his bed and spread Theo's legs wide and laid right in the middle of them. Zack opened his mouth and engulfed Theo dick. Zack had no idea what he was doing this being the first time he ever had a penis in his mouth. He tried to recall what the girl did to him just a few nights ago when he was given his first blow job. He bobbed up and down Theo's dick, his right arm reached up and played with Theo's left nipple, while his left hand fondled with Theo's balls. For as young and horny as Theo was he had lasted a long time.

"Zack… Zack… I'm going to 'ugh' I'm going to cum.", Theo moaned as Zack pulled off the dick and let Theo cum all over his stomach and chest.

Zack took two of his fingers and he wiped up half of the cum on the laboring chest of Theo and licked it. Zack had tasted his own cum before, but Theo's was different, saltier than his own. He took his fingers and scooped up the other half and brought it up to Theo's lips.

"Eat.", Zack commanded

Theo did as he was told, although he did this reluctantly. He swallowed but did not like the taste. While he was eating he didn't even notice that Zack took off his cargo shorts and peeled off his orange Hanes briefs. Zack had his pubic hair finally coming in and was developing a nice patch of hair. He was most proud of his dick, circumcised, already erect standing at 6 inches, with a nice mushroom head. He pulled up Theo's mouth to his cock.

"Time to suck.", Zack ordered

Without hesitation Theo opened his mouth and started working Zack's dick. Taking in inch by inch until Theo's nose was nuzzled deep into Zack's hair. All of a sudden Zack pulled out and replaced his penis with three of his fingers. Theo didn't slow down however and he knew what was coming. Zack pulled his fingers out and rolled Theo over on his stomach he took his free hand and spread his cheeks revealing a tight virgin pink hole. Zack took his saliva covered index finger and plunged it into Theo's tight hole. Zack plunged in and out before adding a second and a third finger, stretching Theo.

"Owww. Zack stop it really hurts.", Theo pleaded

"I know but just hang on it will feel better soon.", Zack reasoned with him

Zack pulled his fingers out and got into position taking his still wet dick rubbing it against Theo's throbbing hole. Zack aimed his dick and pressed it in to Theo's hole, while Zack's dick was long it was also thick giving Theo even more pain. Zack moaned and Theo groaned as Zack slowly inserted more and more and picking up the pace simultaneously. After three minutes Zack got his entire dick into Theo's tight hole. Fucking him faster and faster. Theo's groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"I'm coming! Oh god your ass is so fucking tight!", Zack panted his way through the words

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh fucking god!", Zack exclaimed as he thrust one last time into Theo release 7 large ropes of cum into Theo's ass.

Zack pulled out and the cum started to flow out Theo's ass and on to his bed.

"Some revenge.", Theo said panting after this experience

"Yes it was." Zack said as he got his clothes back on

Once dressed he walked over to Theo and bent over and kissed him once more. The spent Theo was drifting off to sleep. Zack began to walk out of the room when he noticed Theo's underwear laying on the floor. He picked them up and brought them up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"I'm keeping these by the way.", Zack said as he walked out of the room

Zack used his super speed to get home and get into bed. Hiding Theo's Calvin Klein underwear under his mattress. Zack laid his head down and fell asleep immediately. All while completely missing Cody sitting awake on the bed.

"I don't know where you went, or what you did. But tomorrow morning I'm going to find out.", Cody thought to himself as he laid back down and went to sleep.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _Story takes place in the world of the Super Twins episode, when the boys attain superpowers._

It is the morning after Zack's encounter with Theo and Cody is waking up, and the scene that he wakes up to is his brother standing in front of the mirror making several superhero poses in his super suit. Cody already had morning wood, and this wasn't helping anything. He also knew that he had to question what Zack had done last night.

"Morning Zack.", Cody said still waking up

"Hey Cody, do I look amazing in this thing or what?", Zack asked Cody

Silence from Cody.

"Hey what wrong man?", Zack asked still looking at himself in the mirror

"I know you snuck out last night.", said Cody

"What are you talking about? I went to sleep and woke up and now were having this conversation.", Zack replied

"I saw you leave the room and come back 30 minutes later. Now tell me where you were.", demanded Cody

"Okay fine last night I went to go see…", Zack said as he was about to use his powers to escape when all of a sudden, he couldn't move and he was frozen in a runners pose.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you Zack but you've left me no choice.", Cody said as he was using his telekinetic powers to freeze Zack in his place.

"Dude not funny, now let me go.", Zack ordered

"No! Not until you tell me where in the hell you went last night.", Cody demanded

"No. Its for me to know.", said Zack

"Zack if you don't tell me I'll be forced to read your mind.", warned Cody

Zack remained silent but Cody could see the beads of perspiration begin to form on Zack's forehead.

"Fine, but just remember I did warn you.", Cody said as he began to probe his mind.

Cody was able to replay Zack's whole night in his head. He saw everything, Zack using his super speed, going to Theos' house, binding Theo, striping him, sucking Theo's dick, and then fucking him. Cody couldn't believe it Zack had always been talking about girls, not but three nights ago he had his dick sucked by a girl. And yet here he was seeing everything from last night through the eyes of his brother. Zack was gay.

"Oh my god. Zack what the fuck did you do?", Cody asked in complete shock

"You read my mind. You know exactly what I did. Now let me go.", Zack demanded

"So, you're gay then? Is that it?", Cody asked

"…yeah …yeah I guess I am. So what of it?", Zack said on the defensive

"Nothing, I just… I just am surprised. I never expected this. I mean all the talk about girls and Maddy.", Cody trying to wrap his head around this

"Its called putting on a front. Ever heard of it before? Now let me go!", Zack demanded

"No. I don't think so. I've also been having some… gay thoughts as of late. I can't tell if they are genuine or not, and I think I've figured out exactly how to test these feelings.", Cody said with an optimistic tone

All of a sudden Zack could feel his arms and legs moving, but he wasn't the one doing it. It was Cody using his mind to change Zack's position from a runner to standing straight up. Cody walked around Zack taking in every little crevasse of Zack's body tightly contained in his super suit. Cody ran his hand across Zack's ass, he then took his other hand and ran it down his brothers chest and stomach.

"Cody wh-what are you doing?", Zack asked nervously

"Who are you kidding? Remember I can read your thoughts. I know that you're enjoying every second of this.", Cody said taunting his brother

"And for the first time in forever I am the top twin. You've always been better than me, physically speaking, but now I have the opportunity to dominate you and I'm taking it.", Cody said all the while running his hands over Zack's torso.

Cody came around to the front of Zack and took off his mask, so he could look his brother in the face while he did this. Cody took his chance and kissed his brother on the lips. Zack tried to hold out and reject Cody but it was hard for him to deny his feelings. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack and pulled him in closer. This sent Zack over the edge and he opened his mouth to accept Cody. The two embraced each other and made out for two minutes, it ended with Cody biting Zack's lip. As Cody was swept up in his emotions he lost control over Zack who pushed Cody off him and he tried to escape, but Cody regained himself and stopped Zack before he could get away. He used his powers to pull Zack back into his original position.

"Cody come on. This is wrong, we can't be doing this.", Zack pleaded with his brother

"Again I can read your mind, I know that you are loving how this feels. So, how about you shut up and enjoy it.", Cody threatened

Cody walked around the back of his brother and took a second to admire his brother's ass in his super suit. Cody reached up to the neckline and found the zipper and pulled it all the way down to the small of Zack's back revealing the waistband of his Hanes underwear. Cody then pulled the suit off Zack's left arm, and then he pulled the suit off Zack's right arm and walked around back to Zack's front side. Cody pulled both gloves off Zack's hands then reached up and pulled the costume down to Zack's waist leaving him topless. Cody pushed Zack down onto his bed and pulled his left leg up and pulled off the boot and threw it onto the floor. Then he lifted Zack's right leg and pulled off the right boot and threw that one next to the other.

"Ugh. Zack how can your feet smell that bad?", Cody asked in disgust

"You are the one wanting to fuck your twin brother and yet I'm the disgusting one.", Zack fired back

Cody ignored him and went to undo Zack's belt, after he took the belt off Cody knew he was within reach of his prize. Cody's hands went up to Zack's suit around his waist and he yanked it off. Zack was left vulnerable laying on his bed in nothing but his Hanes bright orange briefs.

"Amazing, you're the more athletic of the two of us yet you are fatter than I am.", Cody said while he took a hold of his brothers love handles

"Cody please stop this.", Zack begged

Cody went to the side of the bed and reached under the mattress and pulled out the Calvin Klein's that Zack stole from Theo.

"Here.", Cody said as he stuffed the underwear in his brother's mouth

Cody spread Zack's legs open wide and crawled in between his brother's legs. Cody got into position and put his mouth over his twins left nipple and began to suck. Zack began to moan through the underwear, as much as he wanted to deny his feelings he couldn't do it any longer. Cody then switched over to the right nipple and had his fun there. Zack wanted to tell his brother he didn't want to fight it anymore, but he couldn't say a word.

"mmm… mmm… mmmmmm…", Zack tried to get out

Cody removed the underwear gag. "What?", asked Cody

"I give up. I can't fight my feelings anymore. Just let me go so I can enjoy this as much as you.", pleaded Zack

"Dude, I haven't been controlling you since you tried to escape. You've been free this whole time.", Cody said

"Now that has been covered…", Cody trailed off as he grabbed Zack's cloth covered bulge and gave it a nice squeeze.

"ooff dude, easy down there.", Zack said

"You know you like it.", Cody said as he tightened his grip on his brother

"Feels pretty nice, but I think mine is bigger.", Cody bragged

"No way you're bigger than me.", Zack shot back

Cody got up and took his t-shirt off revealing his slender chest. He then took off his Pajama bottoms leaving him in nothing but his blue Hanes briefs which were tenting very heavily. Zack could see just by the covered bulge that his twin was bigger than him. Cody took the last step and pulled off his briefs unleashing his big circumcised 7-inch cock. He got up on the bed and straddled his brother aiming his cock at his twin's mouth.

"Open and suck.", Cody commanded of his brother

Zack obeyed and began to suck his brothers dick. Cody couldn't help but let out successive moans, he'd never had a blow job to compare this one to but it seemed like his brother was an absolute pro. Cody did not have enough stamina to last too much longer in his brothers mouth he could feel the drops of pre cum dripping out of his mushroom head onto his brothers tongue. Cody pulled out before it was too late and replaced his dick with three fingers like he saw Zack do to Theo. After a moment he yanked his fingers out his brothers mouth and got off his brother.

"That's one talented mouth you have there.", Cody said and Zack cracked a little smile

"Time for my ultimate reward.", Cody bregged

Cody used his powers to pull Zack's underwear off leaving him naked and exposed to his brothers whims.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Why do I have to be the bottom?", Zack asked nervously as he had never had anything near his asshole before.

Cody reached out and grabbed his brother by his ball sack.

"Because my dick is 7-inches and yours is 6, my ass is scrawny and yours has a nice amount of fat on it.", Cody argued and released his brother's balls

Cody took his wet index finger and began to feel around for his twin's virgin asshole. Once he found it Zack moaned immediately and Cody didn't feel like being gentle and shoved it in instantaneously. Soon he added the second and third finger stretching his brother's hole. Zack couldn't help but to moan profusely. Zack's cock felt like it was ready to explode, and he reached up to start jerking off. Cody removed his fingers and slapped Zack's hand away from his cock.

"You do not get to cum until I say so. Now get on all fours", Cody taunted Zack

Zack did as he was told and presented his ass to Cody. Cody got behind his brother and positioned his cock and pushed into his brother.

"Jesus fucking Christ!", Zack cried out as his brother entered him

"Oh yeah! Take it!", was Cody's response

Cody pushed in more and more pick up his pace until he hit his brother's prostate. And that drove Zack crazy he stated to push back on Cody's cock and went faster and faster. And Cody couldn't hold back any longer as he started to buck in and out until he was at top speed with is balls slapping against his brother's ass.

"Ohhhhhh… fuck me!", Cody and Zack said in unison as Cody's shot 10 hot ropes of cum deep into his brother. While Zack simultaneously came without his penis ever being touched shooting his cum onto the bed sheets below. Cody gave his last few thrusts and then pulled out and laid on the left side of his brother heaving and panting.

"Wow.", said Cody

"Yeah.", said Zack

"That was…", Cody trailed

"Yeah it was.", Zack picked up

"So what now?", asked Zack

"Can't say for sure. Were just going to have to wait and see. But I'm not going to give up that ass.", Cody smiled

Zack smiled back.

 _The end. Thanks for reading hope it was entertaining._


End file.
